


Goodbye

by LadyGinoza



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGinoza/pseuds/LadyGinoza
Summary: It should have ended a long time ago and now the heavens weep.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to a special friend lifeinredshades!

There are some things that can only be learned in a storm. I never liked that old saying that has kept on living throughout the centuries but it is true. As much as we may hate to admit it, it takes darkness for humans to learn to overcome whatever else that may come in the future. We must face heartaches and turbulent times in order to continue to evolve but the price to pay is sometimes more than what we can bare.

They say that history tends to repeat itself. They say that it is the Divine Power’s work to see if we as humans have learned anything about our past mistakes. It wants to see if we will go through the same path as our ancestors did or if we will overcome it with cleaner thoughts and a gentler heart.

Everybody in this world wants happiness, the only thing is that nobody wants pain but you can’t have a rainbow without a little rain. Nothing that’s worth fighting for ever comes freely, you need to go and get it. We all have to work in order to achieve the happiness that we so desire but sometimes I wonder if it is even worth it. If my ideals are truly right in the end of all things.

I joined the MWPSB because I believed that I could make a difference in this world. That somehow the universe had great plans for me. How naïve it all sounds now. In the last ten years, I’ve grown a lot but I was indeed naïve and for that, I’m so sorry.

The rain keeps on pouring down as I keep running through the empty street with my dominator tightly in my hands. The only thing I hear are my rapid footsteps onto the soaken asphalt as I try to keep my mind blank. I can’t allow my emotions to cloud my judgement like they had all those years ago. Maybe if I had taken better control of myself, maybe things would have turned out differently.

I knew that joining the MWSPB would be dangerous. After all, going after latent criminals surely can’t be easy or to be taken lightly but I never thought I’d lose so many people closed to me because of it. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that a criminal would have taken one of my friends hostage and would end up losing their own life because of my incapability to kill the criminal.

I can still see Yuki’s face so clearly after all those years. Her cries of desperation and the fear in her eyes will never fade away. It’s that very memory that allowed me to be manipulated and I never noticed until it was too late. I allowed him to play me like a violin and he played me ever so well and kept me as far away as possible from my partner.

A voice abruptly takes me out of my thoughts as I stop my pace. I turn towards a dark alley and enter with caution with my dominator ready to fire if need be as I go deeper. The rains doesn’t relent, it keeps on pouring down and I can’t help but feel like it is somehow right. It began it the night with rain falling down like there was no tomorrow. It was on a night like this I had met him and it’s exactly how it should end. He made his choice back then and now I must make mine.

I didn’t surprise me to see him having returned to Japan. I always knew it was only a matter of time until he’d come back and I knew what his target would be. The Sibyl System. After Makishima’s death, his goal was always to take down the System that he believed wronged him. The only thing is that he didn’t have the power to do it and now he does, only by dragging innocent into his ideals.

He should have died on Shambala, Ginoza should have ended it right then and there but he’s not like him. Ginoza is not a murderer, even after becoming a latent criminal; Ginoza’s heart has always remained pure. Just like his father had right until his death.

The thought brings a faint smile to my lips. Ginoza, no matter what, has always been there for me. Now that my mind is clear, I see how desperately he tried to watch my back and it only caused him unnecessary stress to see me be used by him. If only I had listened to Ginoza, things surely would have been different.

I carefully continue my advance through the alleyway as I scout my surroundings but nothing catches my eyes. Everything is quiet if not for the rain drops hitting the asphalt but I know heard his voice. I know it was his but it sounded hoarse, like he had just went through a fight that he barely was able to come out on top and then it hit me like a lightning bolt.

It couldn’t. No, but…

“Ginoza, I need a status update.” I order through my wristcom but nothing. That’s not like Ginoza, he always answers no matter what unless he physically can’t at the moment or… No, he can’t possibly be in an area without signal.

“Miss Karanomori, I need the team’s location.” I order swiftly.

“Inspector Shimotsuki is with Kunizuka and Hinakawa three blocks north-west from your position inspector.” Miss Karanomori quickly replies back.

“And of Ginoza and Sugo?” I quickly ask.

“Sugo is located a block east from your position and Ginoza is just up ahead inspector.” Miss Karanomori replies back in all haste as I feel my heart quickening.

“Give word for everyone to come to my location!” I order back.

“Got it.” Miss Karanomori acknowledges.

I’d like to say how could he go on his own but that’s so like Ginoza to do. He’d be the one to go after him in hopes to save me from the heartache of me meeting him face to face. I wish he’d stop doing things like that; he always deliberately puts himself in danger for my own sake when he doesn’t have to.

I force myself to put my thoughts aside as I quicken my pace when I start seeing something in the darkness. The object soon starts to get closer within my vision and the object then turns into the form of a human dressed in a light brown trench coat with dark pants lying on the ground and my heart just sunk down to my guts.

No, please no.

I continue forward before stopping when I’m a few inches away from the man I’ve grown so fond of with the years. I drop down onto my knees as I allow myself to drop my dominator onto the cold asphalt and nothing matters anymore as I keep starring at Ginoza’s peaceful face. His eyes shut as I try to ignore the pool of blood that keeps on getting bigger by the minute as it mixes with the rain.

Whatever good that I had hoped might still be there is long gone but was it ever there? Was the goodness only a fabrication of my own desires? The reality is that there was never anything good about him. It was only my naïve nature that wanted to see something good in him.

Rain falls, because the clouds can no longer handle its weight just like tears fall, because the heart cannot handle the pain. I don’t want to shed a tear but they are too heavy to hold as I touch Ginoza’s neck only to find nothing there. His skin only slightly warm but the life his gone. His hair his soaken wet as I remove a few strands away from his face only to meet that peaceful face as anger starts to awakens.

“You must be pleased with yourself.” I say, never removing my gaze off Ginoza. He surely did not deserve to die this way, he deserved better than this.

Everything is silent with only the rain filling the air as I watch each new rain drops hitting Ginoza’s face. Although I feel sadness, I kept help but feel the anger get stronger by the minute. I’m no victim when I think about everything Ginoza had to go through. All the pain and suffering Ginoza had to endure because of him while he went around trying to pass like he was the misunderstood good guy.

Ginoza was truly the misunderstood good guy in all of this. He was simply trying to hold something that was on the edge of falling apart but was always bound to shatter. It was Ginoza who was always the one to suffer in the end but he kept everything to himself. He never spoke of his heartaches to anyone, he always continues with a heavy heart and the saddest part is he never once asked for anything in return. He was truly selfless until the very end.

“This is not what I wanted.” I hear him say, his voice coming from behind.

 “Is that what you told Ginoza before you killed him?” I ask numbly as I continue to stroke Ginoza’s wet raven hair.

“Akane, things happened so fast. I never meant to hurt him.” Kougami claims in a soppy tone I would have bought a long time ago but it’s all a game. It’s all part of his way to try and manipulate himself into getting what he wants.

“We all know you hurt Ginoza on multiple occasions. This time you didn’t just hurt him. You murdered him in cold blood.” I numbly reply, not even bothering to try and look Kougami in the eyes. He’s not even worth it. Not after what he’s done. “You’re just like a disease. You destroy everything good that you come into contact with.” I add.

“Akane, I never wanted to hurt Ginoza. All I wanted was to take down anyone who would bring him harm.” He says, almost pleading his so called excuse to me in hopes that his attempts to manipulate his way out of the mess he’s created by his own selfish ways.

“Is that what you told Ginoza when you left him all alone severely injured with Mister Masaoka dying on the ground?” I ask as I try to imagine his facial expression in my mind. It’s probably void of expression or maybe it’s starting to show some form of irritation. None the less, I know what he is now. The thing is, I’ve know what he is for a very long time. I just didn’t want to accept it, I was still trying to see some redeeming quality left in him but there never was any.

I gaze down at Ginoza’s ever so peaceful face one last time before rising up to my feet. I wish I could have said some words of comfort in his dying breaths. I wish he hadn’t died all alone but his death won’t be in vain and he won’t be remembered as a hunting dog, an Enforcer of Sybil. He will be remembered as a detective he always was and always will be.

“You’re going to die tonight, Kougami. I bid you farewell.” I declare, never looking back.

“Is this how it ends, Inspector?” Kougami asks as I hear him take a step forward. “I guess it’s only fitting that it should end this way.” He adds and I have to hold myself from turning around.

He is a scum. I honestly don’t know what I ever saw in him. Even back in Shambala, he never showed any bit of remorse for anyone. Not when I informed him of Ginoza’s demotion and not even by Aoyanagi’s death. All he ever cared about was himself.

“A wise man told me once that fools learn from their experiences, while the wise learn from history. As a leader, you need to learn from the mistakes of others, not your own.” I state as I reflect back to those words I had despised so much when they had been spoken but I didn’t understand the meaning but now I do and Ginoza was right. It’s not arrogance or ignorance when you stop and think about it.  It’s simply the harsh truth any leaders must come to understand if they are ever to survive. I wish I had only understood it much sooner. “Inspectors observe from the back while their Enforcers go wild.” I add before taking a slight pause to gaze back down towards Ginoza before continuing, “Isn’t that right, Sugo?”

“Right.” I hear Sugo reply back followed by the sound of the dominator changing into lethal eliminator mode followed by the sound of the gun firing. The next thing that followed is the gruesome sound of a human body inflating and then bursting up in pink slush.

It’s a fitting end for Kougami. I never could have pulled the trigger, no matter how angry I was at him. If I had done it, I never would have been able to live with myself if I had pulled the trigger. I wish that things wouldn’t have come down the way it did.

“Sugo… May I ask one last favour?” I ask as he walks up right next to me.

“You are my inspector.” He answers with a heavy heart and I wish I could make everything better. I know how he felt about Ginoza and I know how Sugo had made him happy ever since becoming an Enforcer and for that, Sugo will always have a place in my heart.

“Please help me bring Ginoza back.” I ask and without another word, Sugo carefully scoops Ginoza’s lifeless body in his arms and the rain suddenly stops as if the heavens were weeping for justice and now Justice has been served as we walk away, leaving the old memories of Kougami behind.


End file.
